


「HP乙女」全员向关于生理期的态度

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	「HP乙女」全员向关于生理期的态度

*这梗无数人写过了吧

乔治

你愁眉苦脸地缩在被窝里，眼看着你垃圾桶里捡来的男朋友挖了一大勺你买的覆盆子奶油冰淇淋，吃的格外香甜。  
乔治注意到你的视线，愉快地过来亲你，你依依不舍地吮了吮他的舌尖，只捕捉到最后一点点覆盆子的甜味。你看着他分外享受的样子就气不打一处来，于是你装出可怜巴巴的模样对他喊疼，乔治立马扔了手里的冰淇淋，跳上床和你挤在一块。  
他的大手轻轻揉着你的小腹，问你乔治韦斯莱的私人服务值多少金加隆。你转了转眼珠子，在被子下把睡衣撩到不必要高的程度，蹭着他的手臂柔声说再用力点。乔治挑起一边的眉毛有些危险地打量你，你一脸无辜地发出“啊这样好舒服~乔治”之类的声音，一边靠在他怀里扭来扭去。感觉到屁股被硬邦邦的东西顶着，你得逞的冲他眨眨眼睛，表示对不起姑娘今天没法招待你。  
乔治韦斯莱是这么好糊弄的人嘛，你应该事先想到。第二天你摸着快被亲破皮的嘴唇，以及酸到发抖的手感到无比后悔。

弗雷德

你缩了缩脖子，你的狗男人弗雷德把你的冰淇淋吃了个底朝天，还炫耀地在你耳边描述奶油是如何香甜诱人。隐隐约约的覆盆子香气总是钻入你的鼻腔，你被馋的不行只能扑上去吸吮弗雷德的下唇，好捕捉到一点点甜味。你趴在他身上委屈巴巴地舔他的唇角，可怜地说你好想吃但是肚子好疼噢。弗雷德坏笑着说他先给你揉揉肚子再给你吃，你狐疑地看着他，他确实撩起了你的上衣，还撩的有点没必要的高，温热的手掌贴着你的小腹缓缓揉动，你放松地靠在他身上，直到他不怀好意地偷偷拉下裤头，让那根硬物弹了出来，湿湿地打在你的小腹上，你感觉到他托着你后脑勺的手在悄悄使劲，你突然醒悟过来他要给你吃的是什么。靠。

珀西

你的级长男朋友毫不心软地指出你前几天偷吃冰淇淋，所以才造成了今天疼的不行的后果，你拉高了被子不想理他。他把你从被子里挖出来硬是拉进怀中，你还在为刚才的数落恼火，挣扎着想用屁股对着他，他只好用了点力气从背后把你环住。一个暖暖的东西贴着你的小腹缓解了你的疼痛感，你低头发现珀西把一个施了温暖咒的棉布软垫按在你的小腹，你转头看见他镜片后严厉又温柔的眼神，偷偷勾起嘴角，贴着身后的热源更紧了些。你感觉到喷在你颈侧的呼吸有点急促，还有高温的东西在身后硌着你，你探手去推了推，满意地听到珀西闷哼了一声。接着他揪出你瞎摸的手让你按在暖垫上，自己火烧屁股似的跳下了床逃进了盥洗室。

罗恩

你眯着眼睛看着他蹑手蹑脚地溜上床，你揪着你傻乎乎男朋友的领子，把他按在床上舔去嘴角没拭去的一点奶油。居然偷吃我的冰淇淋，你装生气地咬住他的下嘴唇。罗恩支支吾吾了一大通我不是我没有你别胡说，你噘着嘴不满地瞅他。罗恩讨好地替你揉着生理期酸疼的腰部，两只大手不停地摸着你的腰，你不怎么信任地瞧着他，他的脸上泛起了红晕，有些不好意思地说他硬了。哦，你拉高睡衣让柔软贴着他胸口磨蹭了他了几下，然后无情地翻身睡觉。你好笑地听到罗恩鼻腔里发出呜地委屈声，但他还是坚持搂住你，并把那根碍事的东西远离你的屁股，整个脸都埋在你的颈项轻轻哼着乱糟糟的歌哄你入睡。

塞德里克

你突然一脸紧张地从床上坐了起来，塞德里克了然地放下手里的大部头书告诉你，新买的护翼天使和暖宝宝都在洗手间左边橱里的第二格抽屉里。你从洗手间出来后，挤进你靠谱的男朋友和他的书之间，热情地吧唧了他一口，塞德里克摸摸你的脑袋说等你乖乖休息好了，冰箱里有奖励等着你。你圈住他的脖子满心欢喜地望着他，塞德里克有些躲闪着你的视线，他微微拉开两个人的距离，红着脸让你早点休息，你意识到了些什么也涨红了脸从他身上滚了下去，他像摸小猫似的捏着你背对他的露出的颈部，直到你迷迷糊糊地回归睡梦。

西里斯

你绝对不应该挑逗西里斯的，你拉高的衣服被他彻底扯掉扔到了一边，胸部被这变态的狗男人捏在手里按扁搓圆，脖子上被他吸吮出一个个吻痕，他制住你的双手把你吻进枕头里去，你怀疑下一秒他就会扒了你的裤子。他的手危险地在你平滑的小腹摸索着，并且有越往越下的趋势，你发誓他再往下伸一寸，你就要把他踢下床。狗男人控制不住拉开的你睡裤，你准备踹他的腿都提起来了，突然噗的一声，西里斯不见了，一条大黑狗沉甸甸地趴在你的肚子上，怨恨地瞅着你呜呜叫着。你摸摸这天然的暖宝宝，快乐地闭眼睡觉。


End file.
